Equipment Improving
Equipment overview Equipment of the character has currently 15 items: Weapon, Soul, Hidden Weapon, Armour, Hat, Shoulderpad, Wristband, Gloves, Belt, Shoes, Necklace, 2 Rings and 2 Amulets Equipment items can be: * common equipment (very low quality, dropped by common mobs) * equipment sets ** Green Bamboo Set (lvl 18) ** Royal Set (lvl 18, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80 and 90) ** Yan Tomb Set (lvl 50, 60 and 70) ** Class Sets (lvl 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90 and 100) ** Yuste Set (lvl 75 and 85) ** Xuan Hao Set (lvl 76, 86 and 96) ** Ares Set (set parts have lvl 98 - 105) * player-made equipment (using life skills: Casting, Crafting and Sewing / Making, Decorating and Refining) * advanced equipment: ** artifact weapons (level 42, 52, 62, 72, 82, 92 and 102) ** optimized artifact weapons (lvl 86 and 96) ** character's soul ** hidden weapons (Locust Stone, Plum Dart or Ice Needle) *Attribute classification of equipment ** Basic attributes: its are shown on the item as "Basic ... " followed by 1-2 attributes. These attributes can be improved by percent using enhancement and inscription ** Fixed additive attributes: its are specific for equipment sets and can't be improved. Set effects are fixed additive attributes too ** Random additive attributes: its appear randomly when the equipment is produced by the player (Physical Defense, Spirit Defense, Physical Attack, Spirit Attack, Ice / Thunder / Poison / Fire Attack, Ice / Thunder / Poison / Fire Resistance, Maximum HP, Maximum PM, Strength, Intelligence, Stamina, Willpower, Agility, Hit, Reflexes, Critical Defense, Critical Hit, All attributes). The number of random additive attributes depends by the color of the produced equipment, the added value depends on the level of item and number of stars ** Special additive attributes: its add attributes to equipment or improve existing attributes by sculptures, gems, enhancements, inscriptions, appraises etc The color of equipment differs by the number of others than basic attributes, the relations are as follows: * 0 attributes - white * 1 - 2 attributes - light green * 3 - 4 attributes - dark green * 5 - 6 attributes - light blue * 7 attributes - dark blue * set equipment items - orange * advanced (optimized) or event equipment items - red Identify equipment: * equipment made by players and sometimes common equipment (very low quality, dropped by common mobs) are marked as "Unidentified", so players must identify it firstly using identify items: ** Identify Scroll - for Weapons ** Identify Book - for Armors (Clothes), Hats, Shoulderpads, Wristbands, Gloves, Belts, Shoes ** Identify Spell - for Rings, Amulets and Necklaces ** Common - for any kind of equipment * the use of identify item: right-click the identify item in the inventory, the icon will change into the shape of eye, then move it to the item you want to identify, left-click it to identify. After identified, the item owns some certain attributes, right-click to exit the identify status Identify items can be bought from NPCs (in the cities or in the wild maps): * level 1 from Da Li (Identify Scroll, Identify Book and Identify Spell): Little Moonlight (248, 171), Lenient Wong( 238, 171) and Warrior Po (216, 133) * level 2 and 3 from Luo Yang (Identify Scroll, Identify Book and Identify Spell): Anthony Chia (177, 178), Skirt Chen (179, 182), Noble Heart Wang (209, 151) * level 1-4 from Su Zhou (Identify Scroll, Identify Book and Identify Spell): Wu Cho (215, 82), Gao Cho (216, 91), Spring Zhang (252, 131) * level ... from Werewolf Plain * level ... from Mt. Fire Rock * level ... from West Liao Monsters and bosses may drop also identify items. Gem in-game system Gem synthesis * Jade Pong at Lou Yang (176, 183) * Synthesizing gem requires 3 - 5 gems with the same level (by example: 5 lvl1 gems make 1 lvl2 gem) * To synthesize gems it requires a Synthesis Spell - a Synthesis Spell it own increases 25% the success rate and at least 3 gems same level requires to do the synthesizing process. ** 3 gems (25%) + Synthesis Spell (25%) = 50% success ** 4 gems (50%) + Synthesis Spell (25%) = 75% success ** 5 gems (75%) + Synthesis Spell (25%) = 100% success * Synthesis Spells are dropped by: ** Leaping Dragons (lvl55 and 60 bosses in Twin Island) ** Red Toad (lvl40 boss in Pet Island) ** Margaret boss in Misty Peaks event ** Intruders (rebels) boss ** Boars in Boar Farm ** other wild maps bosses (bound Synthesis Spells): Martialist (Grassland), Fire Raiders (Werewolf Hill), Ice Demons (Mt. Fire Rock), Toads (Pet Island) Gem polishing Citrine, Cyanite, Epidote, Balas, Topaz, Zircon, Olivine, Selenite Gem socketing To socket a gem into an equipment item it requires: * Horns / Arrows - to open socket slots into the equipment (the success rate to open 1st socket slot is 100% and it decreases for 2nd and 3rd socket slot) ** from mobs in caves (...) ** from HR event by using the ... ** from certain bosses (Yan Tomb, Monks event, ...) ** from Token Shop ** from other players by buying * Socketing Spell - to add the gem into the created socket ** level 1 Socketing Spell - success rate 75%, recommended to use a Remedy Pearl too (in case of failure, it prevents the loss of the gem, but the gem will decrease with 1 level) ** level 2 Socketing Spell - success rate 100% - Remedy Pearl is not required Socket opening material and equipment level: * +1 Horn for level 1 - 10 equipment * +1 Arrow for level 1 - 20 equipment * +2 Horn for level 1 - 30 equipment * +2 Arrow for level 1 - 40 equipment * +3 Horn for level 1 - 50 equipment * +3 Arrow for level 1 - 60 equipment * +4 Horn for level 1 - 70 equipment * +4 Arrow for level 1 - 80 equipment * +5 Horn for level 1 - 90 equipment * +5 Arrow for level 1 - 100 equipment * +6 Horn for level 1 - 110 equipment * +6 Arrow for level 1 - 120 equipment Success rates for opening gems sockets slots: * 1st socket slot = 100% * 2nd socket slot = 75% * 3rd socket slot = 50% Level 90 equipment and higher may have the 4th gem socket, opened in Kroraina ... NPC ... using ... (from 5 ... by synthesis them at ... NPC ... into a ...). The success rate to open 4th socket slot is 100%. Also this 4th socket slot can be opened by using a special token item ... by paying 2000gold to the ... NPC Gem removing Visual effects * Gems socketed in first slot into the weapon create a visual effect around the weapon (higher is the gem level, more visible is the effect). The effects main colors are: for Opal - violet, for Tigereye - white, for Super Cyanite - blue, for Super Citrine - yellow, for Super Epidote - green, for Super Balas - dark red, for Amethyst - light red, for Alexandrite - black. Also staring with lvl4 Charm Gems (Super Olivine, Super Zircon, Super Topaz, Super Selenite), socketed in first Armour socket creates a sparkling stars effect around the player. All these effects are for polished (super) gems. Gem socketing table Notes: * 1 no item can have 2 Rubies or 2 Bloodstone or 1 Ruby and 1 Bloodstone (can't be socketed together in the same item - not even one in first 3 sockets and one in 4th socket) * maximum number of gems that can be socketed is 60 * depending on the class and the attributes of wearing equipment, usually players socket ** Ruby: 9 (with no Bloodstone) - highly recommended for any class ** Bloodstone: 0 or 1 in the Misty Peaks Belt for 2nd boss, but it is not recommended more ** Opal / Tigereye, Super Cyanite / Super Citrine / Super Epidote / Super Balas, Amethyst, Alexandrite: 9-15 from each one. Players tend to socket Amethyst close to maximum alowed number (18). When Victory Gems will be brought in game, its will be socketed together with these gems. To have an idea about these gems, a level 4 Victory Gem neglects +35 element resistance of the target ** Super Zircon / Super Topaz / Super Olivine / Super Selenite: 2-3 for each element ** Spinel / Garnet: 0 or 1-2 for classes with very low Phy / Spi. Def (these gems are usually very cheap, so players tend to find available sockets to add 1-2 high level (5-6) Spinel / Garnet) ** Amber / Sapphire / Onyx / Turquoise: 0 or 1-2 (some classes gain almost same benefits from Amber / Sapphire comparing with from Tigereye / Opal, also Onyx is better than Garnet for some classes because add MP too, not only Spi. Def). Turquoise is a bit underrated gem, but not because it can't be useful for some classes, but because players can't find available sockets slots for them ** Emerald: 8 - 12 (even more for some classes which lack of Reflexes) Gem Socketing Schema - (example for Lotus Order class, Stamina build) Other improvements Reappraising All kind of equipment (less Sealed Soul, Fashions and costumes) can be appraised only once (unlocking 2 special attributes: Spirit and Physical Attack Capacity), but can be re-appraised in Su Zhou at Chou Tzu (266, 140) or in Luo Yang at Bearded Fong (209, 152) and Noble Heart Wang (210, 154) using: * - 1 single time usage * - can be used 11 times The re-appraising action may fail. The levels of equipment appraise are: Normal (2% - 4%), Medium (5% - 9%), Good (10% - 15%) and Perfect (16% - 60%). The equipment appraised as Perfect on both Physical and Spirit Attack capacity is called double-perfect appraised. Inscription All kind of equipment (less Sealed Soul, fashions and costumes) can be inscribed in Su Zhou at Chou Tzu (266, 140) or in Luo Yang at Bearded Fong (209, 152) using: * level 1 Fusion Spell (for equipment below level 50) * level 2 Fusion Spell (for equipment level 50 and above) Inscription (Fusion) Spells level 1 are dropped by any wild map boss, Inscription (Fusion) Spells level 2 can be purchased from Token Shop for bound tokens or for tokens. Equipment can be inscribed only once, with a success rate of 100%. After inscription the equipment will increase its basic attributes with 10%. Inscribed equipment is protected from being dropped by the player as penalty for dieing with crime points. Sculpture Sculpture provides equipment with certain attributes or enhance certain skills. Currently all equipment items (less Sealed Soul and Hidden Weapon) can have a Sculpture added. Sculptures can be added / removed and enhanced. All these operations can be done at Dragon Zang in Luo Yang (220, 170). Required materials and items are: Sculpture Recipe (any recipe expires in 30 days), Paints, Brown Papers to synthesize a Sculpture (any Sculpture has no expiration time); Etching Solvent to add the Sculpture in equipment; Gold Silks to upgrade the Sculpture level; Melting Powder to move the Sculpture from equipment. More about Sculpture here. Enhancement All kind of equipment (less Sealed Soul, Fashions and costumes) can be enhanced in Su Zhou at Chou Tzu (266, 140) or in Luo Yang at Bearded Fong (209, 152) using: * Soil Essence (for equipment below level 40) * Cloud Essence (for equipment level 40 and above) * Forging Catalyst (for equipment level 40 and above) The enhancement action may fail. Safe enhancement levels are: 1, 5, 7, 8 Equipment repairing The duration characteristic of the equipment (less Hidden Weapons, Fashions and costumes) will decrease if the equipment is in use for a long time. When Duration becomes 0, then the equipment loses all characteristics while you wear it (including attributes added by gems, sculptures, appraises, inscriptions and enhancements) so it needs to be repaired. When duration value decreases under 20 points the equipment slot in the character's interface becomes red bordered. When duration becomes 10 and lower a red icon appears on the right side of the game's interface (under the Mini-map area) warning the player about the necessity to repair an equipment item very soon. Under level 40 equipment can be repaired at any merchant NPC in the main cities with 100% success rate. The equipment above level 40 can only be repaired at Fei Hsueh - Equipment Repairer - in Su Zhou (253, 149) and it may fail. In certain situations - especially in PvP - the equipment durability decreases much more than usual. The durability of equipment decreases as below: * because of the continuous usage = very low * in the case of death of the player in Guild battles = very low * in the case of death of player in declared Guild wars = low * in the case of death of the player in self defense in all other PvP situations = medium * in the case of death of the player who attacked first in all other PvP situations = high * in the case of death of the player having crimes = very high If it has been failed repairing for 3 times (Repairs characteristic becomes 0/3), the equipment will become unavailable to be repaired again. A special item - Renovate Dew - is used to increase back to 1/3 the Repairs characteristic (to reduce failed repairs) at Chou Tzu in Su Zhou (266, 140). Artifact Weapons can be repaired only at Chou Tzu in Su Zhou (266, 140) with a 100% success rate, in the exchange of a Divine Fragment of weapon's level. Fashions (costumes) Fashions and costumes, as well as ornaments added into them, do not add or increase the attributes of the character. Together with hair dyeing and styles and face change option, all this add more elegance to the player's character and even spectacular effects. More about fashions and ornaments can be found here. Character's look * Change face look (and make-up) * Change haircut and hair color __NOWYSIWYG__